The Milleninnium War
by Emotional guy
Summary: This a story concerning Warcraft. A war between the sentinels and the undead which lasted for more than a Milleninnium... Read on to find out more, hope you enjoy it as it is my first story. Leave your reviews so as to let me improve. Thank you!
1. Prologue

Prologue

More than a millennium ago, there was a legendary battle so fierce that raged on for decades. The legendary land of Glacia was in a chaotic state and corpse flooded the land.

Lord Kaho, leading his billions of undead army was charging into the land of the sentinels. With only a few million of humans, orcs and night elves. The sentinels defended themselves against the undead army.

With his demonic blade "The Abyss", lord Kaho slaughtered thousands of the sentinels and darkens the world of Glacia with his demonic powers of the darkness.

People cried in despair as the eclipse started and the world of Glacia went into an eternal slumber…

Just as the people thought that all hopes is lost, two blinding rays of light shone out and out stand two heroes.

From the Spiritual realm, Illidan the soul keeper appeared through the portal that links to the realm of spirits. A descendant of the night elves clan and keeper of the secret art "Soul Steal."

Another portal appeared Juggernaut the blademaster from the realm of earth. A descendant of the orcish clan and keeper of the secret art "whirlwind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Battle Of The Realms

Chapter 1: The Battle of the Realms Juggernaut 

"Hurry! We must stop his onslaught!" I shouted while slashing off the head of a ghoul. "Agreed, but he is afterall the king of the darkness realm, we mustn't take him too lightly." With Illidan by my side, we fought hordes of demons charging in on us.

"Whirlwind!" I shouted while going into a frenzy spin, dozens of ghoul heads went rolling to the ground within a short period of six seconds. Illidan metamorph into a gigantic black giant and started shooting ball of energy at the enemy vanquishing nearly half of what was charging on us.

"Woah!" I look in awe as Illidan shoots ball after ball of energy, not willing to lose out, I started swinging my blade insanely and killed the ghouls one after another.

"Left, right, left, down, jump and kill!" dodging all the attacks made on me, I killed the death revenant; one of the generals of the darkness realm lowering the morale of the ghouls charging on us and depriving them of their unholy aura.

Illidan 

"More demons!" I shouted. Another horde of the undead was charging in on us as the first horde was vanquished. "Dabishuo!" I chanted the spell for the secret art of the soul keeper. One of the generals was trapped by my spell as I sucked his soul out bit-by-bit and finally destroying his soul while juggernaut defends me. With the death of the Lich, yet another general of the darkness realm was killed. The ghouls whom were charging in on us initially retreated back while we gave chase. Suddenly, a piercing chill sending up my spine stopped me from moving. I broke into cold sweat as the almighty death knight lord Kaho stood before us with his fearsome black steed.

He pulled out his sword and pointed at us while chanting something under his breath. The sky darken within moments… "Bam!" a bolt of lightning struck the ground nearly hitting me if not for juggernaut fast reaction that saved me. I thank juggernaut for saving me from the fatal blow and started building up my courage to fight…

Juggernaut 

"Whew!" I heaved a sigh of relief as I manage to save Illidan from being struck. Taking a deep breath, I charged in on lord kaho with a shout of my battle cry.

"Hiya!" swinging my blade as hard as I could, I aim for his neck in an attempt to severe his head off but he blocked it off with an effortless swing of his demonic blade. He swings "The Abyss" and yet another bolt of lightning struck. I jumped away from the spot and was nearly hit by the bolt missing only three to four inches. Heaving yet another sigh of relief, I thank heavens for giving me such good reflexes.

Flipping, rolling and doing all types of unpredictable stunts, I dodge all the lightning bolts cast by lord Kaho while he swing his "Abyss" in all directions in an attempt to hit me. "Well? I only have my reflexes to thank!" I grinned to myself as I continued to dodge his insane attacks. The bolts of lightning hit nearly all the ghouls around the area and the other ghouls that survive were running for their lives.

Although I manage to dodge all his attacks but I couldn't get close enough to engage myself in a melee combat with him. It was pointless doing all the dodging if I cannot attack him. A channel of green energy burst out from behind me and locks the death knight in a soul-killing move. Looking behind, I saw Illidan using his secret art, the soul steal…

Glad that he was back to his senses and readied to fight, I roared a battle cry and dash towards the death knight while going into a frenzied spin… "Whirlwind!"

Illidan 

It was unbelievable how anyone could counter that move of juggernaut. The death knight lord Kaho move his blade in such unimaginable speed and block every hit that juggernaut made while in the frenzy spin.

Even while I cast my spell the "soul steal", he could still block all the attacks and not bothered by my spell. Though he could not move from his position, but being able to swing his blade is already quite a feat.

Beginning to lose confidence in myself, I started to lose concentration on my soul-stealing technique. And… my spell backfired… lacking the concentration I was supposed to have, the spell turned on me and instead it sucked my soul out… the power of it was so overwhelming… unable to resist my own spell anymore, my soul got sucked out and my body started to burn in a fury of green flame.

I looked at the death knight in despair, feeling useless as I couldn't save my own people from the darkness realm. The flame continued to burn on and my soul wandered off into eternal darkness…

Juggernaut 

"Clink!" the sound of the swords clashing together echoed in the deep valleys as I swung my blade in the frenzy spin. The green channel of energy suddenly disappeared from Lord Kaho as he repel me back with a swing of his abyssal blade.

Looking back, I saw my good friend, Illidan the soul keeper shrouded in burning green flames. I looked in terror as he cried in pain while vanishing into thin air… filled with hatred and anger, my mind went into a whirlpool of fury and it turn blank… I felt myself growing, growing with the power of hatred, growing with the power of anger… my mind went berserk and I started to swing my blade in such speed that even the death knight could not matched.

Lord Kaho, seeing that I have went berserk, took a few steps back while staring at me. My body grow to such limits and I could feel the power bursting. Unleashing my powers of the fury, I charged at the death knight with such horrid speed and slash at his black steed. The black steed fell as Lord Kaho jumped back.

I continued to charge at Lord Kaho, our blades met with a sound so piercing that it stopped the time. Dozens of lightning struck the ground around us as our battle shook the world of Glacia.

The volcanoes erupted and tsunami was occurring all around the world as we continued with our battle.

Our swords clash together hit after hit as we fought for a thousand rounds that last for nearly a hundred years…

After the ninth hundred round I could see that Lord Kaho is weakening. I continued my frenzy speed as we fought for the last hundred round, exhausting my last ounce of energy, I slain the death knight as he cried in pain vanishing into eternal darkness.

Just as the death knight fell to the ground, the sky started to light up and sunshine could be seen piercing through the dark clouds. The billions of ghouls spread across the land burned as the power of the light vanquish them.

Millions of humans, orcs and night elves cheered as the undead were driven out of the land into eternal darkness with the death knight. Using the last of my powers, I created a barrier that would last for a millennium protecting the people of Glacia from the powers of darkness and creating peace for them. I died without regrets while looking at the people cheering…


	3. A new beginning

A millennium has passed since the historical great battle that took place in the world of Glacia… New Heroes born… New adventures revealed… And a great new happenings…

In the realm of earth… A great beam of light descended from the sky and parted the clouds above. The baby was born in great pride and was worship by the orcish clan of the earth. He was dubbed 'protector of the earth'.

In the spiritual realm… A storm was raging on and a baby came out of nowhere. The moment he appeared, the winds stopped and one last streak of lightning crawled across the sky ending the storm that lasted for a month in a sudden flash of light. The people of the night elves clan look out of their windows and saw the light that they have been longing for. The elder gathered his people, and in the midst of all happenings. He dubbed the unknown baby 'Lord of spiritual realm'.

Half a millennium ago, five new realms have been formed.

One of which is the 'Raging realm of fire', which have some of the most gruesome warriors that have the ability to control fire at they're own free will. They turn all that comes into their way into ashes with raging fire that can burn up to a billion degrees which only the realm of water can counter.

Second of which is the 'Thrashing realm of water', which have warriors that can summon tons of waters anywhere in the world. They can control tsunami to come and go as they like and they have the power to destroy everything that comes in their path. Luckily warriors of the realm of water are of peaceful nature who hated war and does not like to shed blood.

Third of which is the 'Crazy realm of wind', as the name implies… they are a bunch of mad people who can control wind and summon typhoons and whirlwinds… it is an advice to all to stay clear of them…

Fourth of which is the 'Solid realm of rocks', they control meteors and meteorites. Sworn enemy of the realm of wind, as they are the only one who can withstand against all blows of the wind.

And lastly, 'The sacred realm of light', who rules over all the other four realms and fights against the evil realm of darkness.

As the new adventure begins… all 8 realms… have new heroes and evil beings born at the same time. Who will be on the evil side and who will be with the good side? The battle of the 8 realms is beginning soon, and the world of Glacia will once more go into turmoil. A chaotic aged will soon arrived, where the 8 different realms will battle for their own pride, freedom and for their people. The realm of spirits, earth, water, fire, wind, rocks, light and dark. Who will rule… will be known in time to come.


End file.
